


Broken Desire

by purplecelery



Series: Sea God Verse [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: BDSM, Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: I was inspired to write some tentacle porn because of WeeBeastie, I consider this an offshoot of the universe she's created. So some more trans sea god Flint porn.The tone of it (and title) is inspired by Janelle Monae's "Don't Judge Me"





	Broken Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeeBeastie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeastie/gifts).



Silver’s eyes dilate as he tries to steady his breath at the feast laid out in front of him. He had entered the Captain’s cabin without a thought, truly surprising he had gotten to this point, and suddenly his cock was stirring to bright attention.

Before him was his Captain, eyes closed, head tilted back, with one tentacle wrapped around his shaft of three, stroking himself as another played inside him. He could imagine it gently curling up, finding that spot that makes him shake apart, and Silver is ready to drop before his god to worship at his feet. Especially if it meant he could be full with him. The Captain was to be his deliverer from this life, and if he was to find pleasure in the meantime...all the better. He could see in his mind’s eye the way Flint’s slitted green eyes, full of heat, had landed only on him and it made his skin shiver. A chill ran through him at how quickly he’d become addicted to his stare.

As he watched he slowly removed his shirt, then his trousers, trying not to disturb his sea god. But when he looked up he could see the Captain’s half lidded eyes travelling his body, taking him in as if each time might be his last (strange that such a being would seem to contemplate loss on such a human scale...one day he might try to understand). His thoughts swirled around, frantic, ever lost in the enormity of what was revealed before him.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice.”

“Well, I did hope I could be quiet enough, but, alas, it seems I am still human in nature,” Silver said with his trademark grin and hands raised in surrender. His smile wiped from his face, as one large tentacle moved towards him, wrapped around his torso and brought him to Flint’s desk. The Captain stared into his eyes, hard and searching: “You enter my quarters without permission. You spy without a word. You will be punished for what you have stolen.”

And fuck if that didn’t punch a spike of lust through his gut. Before that spike had even finished rolling through him, he was being lifted and turned around, bent over the desk, and Silver was innately pushing his ass out. Asking for whatever would come next.

“Whatever you see fit, Captain --” He was cut off with a gasp of air as one of Flint’s tentacles came down upon his bare ass.

“ _Fuck…”_ Silver breathed out as he felt the suckers lift his skin with the pull back of the hit. Before he could catch his breath another strike was hitting down, this time across his shoulders, pushing him down across the desk. He skidded forward, cock brushing against the side of the desk, his groan turning to something else.

Before he even registered the thought the word _more_ fell out of his lips, betraying him, as he betrayed himself each time he laid before Flint. The Captain let out a grunting noise, apparently one of approval, before laying out five more hits to his left then his right shoulder, to his thighs, and across his ass. Each time the tentacles raised his skin, causing him to whimper against his better will. His skin felt like it was being torn apart, beat and then plundered. His skin felt hot all over. Littered with bruises he could already feel forming. He vaguely remembered telling Flint once that he had no tolerance for pain, and wondered if he had forgotten. Or if it lodged itself in his brain to act upon in this moment. This pain however was something else entirely.

Flint has started using, two?, three?, of his tentacles at a time to beat out a rhythm that coursed over the whole of him so fast he can barely keep up. It is surrounding him and completing him. He feels more wholly present laid bare for this stricken sea god than he can ever remember feeling before. Another tentacle comes up and wraps itself around his throat. He felt himself cry out, whimpering beneath him. And suddenly Flint was inside him, spread out against him, his chest against his back and whispering something, what the fuck was it…

“You are mine, and you will bear my mark.”

And fuck if a shiver didn’t run down his whole body, clenching against that limb filling him, causing Flint to gasp.

“You are at my disposal, you stole from me once, you did it again tonight, and you will not do it another time.”

“Yes _,_ Captain.” he said eagerly, swiftly. He wants to make excuses, he wants to ask who wouldn’t pause upon seeing a god lost in pleasure, who wouldn’t want to strip themselves bare and lay at their feet until the whole world was nothing but a faint memory. No fear, no filth, no scrambling, just this. But that is a revelation he would keep to himself. Even this can’t rip a confession from him. Instead he offers up his neck to Flint in the hope he will take what he can give.

Flint wrapped tighter around his neck and Silver let loose a smile Flint couldn’t see, as the tentacle inside him slowly opened him, rocking him forward with the force of it, driving him insane. Whimpering beneath him and whispering _please_ over and over, while his Captain ignored him and continued stretching him until he was ready. And when he was it was worth it. Flint stretched him open on his shaft. The three entwined pulsing inside him causing him to shout as he sank himself into Silver, groaning at the feel of Silver’s heat.

“God it feels so good.” Silver whined out, as Flint leaned forward and bit into his sensitive shoulder, still burning from the welts the beating left behind. If Silver was to find prayer he would find it here.

“You bore your punishment well.” Flint wrapped his hand around Silver’s shaft. Silver tried not to let out a shocked gasp, not expecting the feel of his hand, but losing himself in it. His Captain’s fingers rolled over the head, pulling back at the foreskin. A smaller tentacle from his wrist wrapped around his balls, tickling and sucking against them, one raising to stroke at the sensitive tissue between his shaft and the head. Silver could do nothing but lay prostrate. His ass stretched around the lengths of his god, his balls tingling against the tentacle wrapping around them, as he moved to bury his shaft in the firmness of Flint’s hand. What could he do but scream as Flint’s lengths hit that spot inside him that had him washed in light. Then there was a burst of pain as Flint saw him unravel, landing a hit across his shoulders at the exact moment he came.  Silver’s ass clenched, his cock spilled out, while the skin of his back raised, following Flint as he drew back from his hit, forming harsh welts that pounded with blood. Through a haze he felt warmth fill him, his Captain panting and groaning as he steadied himself along Silver’s back while spilling inside him, wiped clean by the convulsions of Silver’s body.

Slowly Flint pulled himself free of Silver, gently removed his tentacles from his throat and balls. Flint couldn’t help but run his hand over Silver’s shaft a few times, revealing in Silver’s broken whimpers before picking him up and lying him on the window seat to rest. Silver drifted off content and warm, while Flint watched him. As he slept, Flint tentatively reached out with a single tentacle, wiping up his spend, before raising it to his mouth and savoring the taste.

It had been a long time.

 


End file.
